Bella The Vampire
by JoanneCullen
Summary: What if Bella was the person who was a vampire from the start. Edward was the human with no idea about vampires. Bella craves Edwards blood. Basically it's a switch around.
1. Chapter 1

Forks Washington, D.C. Has become my home for the past three weeks. I moved here with my brother Emmett and his mate Rosalie. This isn't the first time we have been to forks, this would actually be our fourth already have a permanent settlement on the outskirts of town, which suits us perfectly.

We are all vampires, and have been for over one hundred years now.. Myself and my brother were both transformed by a vampire who abandoned us before we had even woken up out of the transformation we first woke up we relied on each other to protect one another, and figure out what was going on. We had no idea what we were until we came across a human.

We didn't mean to kill her it was pure blood lust. After I saw what we did we hid the body and ran out of fear of being caught. We ran into some helped us get through the newborn stages and we survived on human blood. That was until I ran across a young female vampire called Bree.

She had the most beautiful topaz eyes, unlike my dark red ones, that made me look like pure evil. She taught me how the ways of hunting animals, and surviving on their blood instead of taking innocent lives. We spread the word to Emmet and we both were keen to change, but it took us nearly two decades to control would help now and then, but never stayed long. She had issues with being with other vampires to long. She said it was trust issues.

One night we went into the forest and we heard a woman was fresh blood everywhere. That's when Emmett found didn't know if he could save her, but he did. She's been with us ever since. Now I'm 107 years old and we are back in Forks to carry out the cycle that has become our lives.

Some vampires have an extra ability mine is telekinesis . It's very helpful and good in fighting when going up against a human blood drinker who are naturally stronger. We haven't had to fight a lot in the years, but many male vampires have tried to make me there dont care if I'm not there true mate, they just want to start their own coven . When I refuse they do the one thing they know. Fight for it.

I want a mate, but I want one that I can actually bare to be around. I mean it's not like time is an issue, but sometimes living with the most touchy couple in the whole world can be a little annoying. Or nauseating, you can pick your own preference. I don't need friends or someone to fill the empty void within me, nobody could be around me anyway.

Today is the start of the new semester and I can't wait to get back to school to get away from Rosalie and Emmett's constant wall banging. There is just not much to fill my time in anymore, so school is also used as a boredom replacement. I can't sleep, so I either play my piano or play a game with Emmett and Rose.

I looked out the front window of my car,as I let the trees breeze past in my peripheral vision. It was raining as always and I always found it comforting in some way. I could hear every raindrop land on each surface of the car, making a fast stream of pitter patter noises. .

I climbed out of my car the same time as Rose and Emmett jump out of the back seats. Rosalie and Emmett both came out wearing grins on their faces. It doesn't matter how many times we graduate they love leading a normal life. I'm pretty much the same, but learning stuff you have already heard about can become boring sometimes.

"So, you ready for another semester Bells" Emmett nudged my shoulder while Rosalie gave me an awkward pat on the shoulder. I was looking forward to school, but a new semester means a new timetable. Last semester I got nearly every class except math with either Rosalie or Emmett. I'm a little bit worried that I will be stuck with a human throughout the whole day . I'm not very good with conversations and always seem to make a fool out of myself.

"Of course I am Em let's go get our schedule, and if it's bad your the one that will be doing the sucking up to the receptionist." I said leading the way to the main office. We smiled and said hello to people who greeted us asking if we had a good because we looked diffrent, and were clearly not meant to be here, that didn't stop guys and girls from falling for our predators allure.

We made it inside the small room and Miss cope looked up from her large desk with a huge smile.

"Hello Swans how was your holiday," She beamed brightly readjusting her glasses from falling off her nose.

"Fine Miss Cope how the husband doing?" I asked being polite to her and leaning on the counter gently.

"Oh, he came out of hospital two days ago. Let me just grab your new timetables." She said spinning around in her swivel chair. Her hand hit her cup of coffee on the table. Without even thinking about it, my mind stretched out wrapping around the cup and straightening it outright. My extra ability was like breathing, sometimes it just happened without my will.

I bit my lip and hoped she didn't notice anything happen out of the ordinary. I quickly stole a glance at Emmett and Rose who were just as frozen as me, waiting to see her reaction. We heard shuffling of papers and relaxed as Miss cope handed us each and sheet of paper with our schedules on.

We scanned each others quickly and was happy to see I only didn't have anyone in maths again and biology. Emmett didn't have to turn on his charm this semester. We looked at the top of our sheet to see locker numbers written in black Biro. Mine was 1876 while Rose and Em had 2034 and 2035. Of course they would get lockers directly next to each others. Couple privileges.

We went our separate ways to out lockers and I could see Angela struggling to get her locker open. Angela was a very nice person, and one of the girls I could stand to be around. We have talked from time to time, specifically about literature from around my time. She remained me of someone I would have met in my human years. She wore no make up and was taller then me. She has dark brown hair with light is so sweet and polite and has never asked me why I'm so cold or about my eyes changing colour. I know she notices things that are different about me, but she doesn't ask.

"Need help Ang" I teased walking up to her with a smile. Why not be nice to people?

"Bella!"She shrieked pulling me into a hug . I froze, at such an intimate and excited introducion; hoping I didn't hurt her, I lightly put my arms around her as well. She pulled away beaming at me still.

"So you want help that much or did you miss me that much?" I teased walking over to her locker I could hear her giggle while coming with me.

"Of course I missed you. All I hear back home is bible passages I have been deprived of talk of Heathcliff" She told me handing me her timetable sheet with the locker numbers on it.

I laughed at her turning the handle two times clockwise and three times anticlockwise. The door was kind of stuck so I added a little more pressure on the pull to get it out.

Please do let the door come off...

I heard a little screech from the metal and it popped open a bit fast. I stopped the door with my mind, letting it slow down quicker and avoid it from crashing against the others. I bit my lip and looked over at Angela's wide eyes.

"You may want to get some oil for that problem." I pointed out. She quickly disregarded any thought that popped into her head and smiled shaking her head at my dry attempts at humour.

"Yeah thanks Bella." She thanked me sincerely.

"No problem," I muttered walking away, proud of myself. I can be sociable, I can be friendly.

I rounded the corner and my eyes barely scanning the numbers before I zoned in on my locker. I walked over to it without a problem, being nice to maneuver around students and I got it open easily. I shoved my books into the locker and put my timetable in there as well. One glance at the timetable and I have each lesson for each day down to a peg.

The first three periods went by fast. I spent most of the lessons drawing doodles in my book or listening to the natural noises outside, letting them relaxes me.

I sauntered over to the cafeteria doors where I saw Emmett and Rosalie standing outside them, standing underneath the small shelter that protected them from the rain. They were laughing. At something. No wait there laughing at me .

I was about to call out to them when I heard quick footsteps approaching me from behind. I pivoted around a bit and saw Mike Newton. He just does not give up with these endless, and useless attempts and flirting. I took quick cover behind my bothers large figure, his beefy body frame covering my slder one. He's like a big bear.

"Hey Emmett, seen your sister around." Mike's sang coming closer to us.

"Oh yeah she's rig-" I gave Emmett a sharp pinch on his back"ow" he hissed.

"You okay Emmett?" Mike asked with concern . I rolled my eyes why won't he leave me alone. Emmett rubbed the back of his neck and Rosalie kept glaring at Mike. She had a big distaste for him, not only was he relentless with me, but he wasn't interested in her, which Rose just couldn't understand why.

"She went to go talk to coach Clapp."Emmett answered without a trace of doubt in his voice. Emmett is a class A liar there's no doubt in my mind about that.

"Oh okay thanks." He muttered before he finally walked away from us. I stood up whilst Em and Rose chuckled at the way I rolled my eyes. I gave them my best stern look before breaking out into a grin.

We entered through the side door of the cafeteria and everyone's voices filled my head all at once, loud and annoying. Every conversation at once going on, all at different volumes and tones. One bad thing about having hearing clearer than a bats. You hear everything.

I took a deep breath in through my nose out of habit, and not the most delicious scent burned through my senses, drawing me into its undeniably sweet scent. I froze on the spot, my body tensing, and my lip curling up as the smell hit me in another pleasure filled wave. My throat burned like I hadn't hunted in weeks, and I knew whatever this one scent was, it could solve all of my problems for me.

My eyes followed where the scent flowed from, and my eyes landed on a boy. I saw mostly the mop of copper coloured hair, in a disarray on top of his head. His skin was pale while, nearly as pale as me, and he had the slightest of colour to his cheeks. His facial features all were tight and broad on him, making him seem more like a man then a teenage head was down and he was stabbing at his food with a fork in disinterest.

As if he sensed me staring at him, his head tilted up away from his food, and he connected his eyes with mine. . His green eyes were the last thing on my mind, as his main artery in his neck was pulling me in, as it pulsed at me. I swallowed the venom down thickly and began to panic, as my inner predator begged to pounce hear and now.

In a room full of innocents.

"I have to go." I hissed to Rose and Emmett so low that only they could hear. They nodded even though they were confused, I know I would have to explain later . A growl rose in my throat, as I stalked out of the cafeteria. I took deep breaths of the fresh air that still had a tint of him mixed with the other students.

I walked to the tree lining making sure no one could see me before running fall speed into the forest. I noticed a young buck straight away and tackled him to the ground. I sunk my teeth into his jugular and sucked him dry. I buried the bucks body before looking for more prey. I was wild, going on a massacre, trying to tame my body until I could function again properly.

My thirst was finally satisfied and I felt a bit sloshy from the amount of blood in me. I ran back to school just in time to hear the bell ring. I took a deep breath of the fresh air before breaking out of the forest. I'm not risking breathing with his scent around me.

I made my way to biology and opened the door to see everyone settled in to their chairs, as the last bell sounded. I made my way over to my seat next to Angela .

I saw him as soon as I entered the room. It took all my strength not to look at him and his delectable neck. Warm blood behind his thin pale skin. That sweet smell that was like no others. So strong, so... I froze in my seat at where my thoughts were running to.

I've never wanted a human's blood as much as I've wanted his. This is dangerous. For everyone in this town, especially him. I can do this though. I just have to be careful, restrain myself, and make sure I'm full before being around him in anyway. Mmmm, that scent.

I braced my self in my seat keeping my fists clenched in my lap. I kept my eyes in front of me and listened to the sound of birds outside and pens sliding across paper.

I could feel his eyes on me, burning into the side of my face, I didn't even have to turn to know he was watching me. He must be sent from the devil to torture me for all the sins I've caused. I continued to hold my breath and counted the cracks in the wall for a distraction.

I glanced at the clock once continuously to see when the lesson will end, and thankfully it was in any second. I grabbed the handle of my bag in my hand waiting to be able to leave and get out of the tainted air.

I chanced a glance along the row and was met by a deep forest of green. I heard his breath catch and the thump of his heart pick up . He kept eye contact with me which I found strange, he didn't cower away from me. It's in humans nature to shy away from us.

The bell rang breaking me from the spell his eyes put me on. I got out of the classroom before any other student had a chance to get out of there chair.

I rushed into the parking lot holding my breath. I yanked the door to my Silver Volvo open and slid into the driver's seat. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Emmett and Rosalie coming out of the building giving me a concerned look.

I gave the them a weird smile I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. I pulled out of the parking lot in record time and took in my first breath of fresh air. I have a feeling I will need to go hunting again before tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I focused on the shards of grass with droplets of water shimmering off them. I could feel my power in me as I focused on the grass. My power always felt so natural when I used it, it's like a force around me that can stretch the expanse of my mind to its will. Its like you imagine doing something or if you want something to happen then it will.

It's like every object is a puppet and I am the puppeteer. I pulled the roots from the soil and let them float around in the air in magical pattern's.

I laid back in the grass and tried to breath and stay calm. I have been doing this for about three hours now ever since I came to the meadow. It is a perfect circle and had spots of purple and yellow flowers spaced around. The trees surround it in a cave, a small gap in the center allows for the sky to be seen.

School was going to start in forty minutes, I need to get back and start to change into some fresh clothes ,but I was dreading the talk that would follow. I haven't spoken to Emmett or Rose yet about what happened at school yesterday. To be honesty as soon as I dropped my car off at home I bolted for the woods. I spent my night devouring any wildlife I saw.

Effortlessly, I jumped from my laying position, and began a sprint through the dense forest. I recall seeing a human trying to run through the forest before, it was sad to see them trip and stumble over nearly every root sticking up from the ground. I could hear from a couple miles away that Emmett and Rosalie were already in the living room watching the news. I ran around the back of the house and saw my window open.

I used the window frame to swing inside my room. To a human it would have been soundless ,but I knew Emmett and Rose would hear me. I walked over to my brown oak chest of draws and carefully opened the drawn. I picked out some simple jeans and a brown knitted sweater.

"Nice night out." Emmett jeered from downstairs. I was glad he wasn't in the room so he couldn't see the smile on my face. I have been known to just run off into the night before. Sometimes a girl just needs her time to breath and think. Well not technically to breath...

"Yes, I'll be down soon get the car started and I'll get in when I'm done." I said with sarcasm lacing my voice. I grabbed my wash bag from under my bed and headed in the bathroom. I loved having my own bathroom it meant no Emmett pranks allowed. Poor Rosalie gets alot of pranks pulled on her.

I turned the water on scolding hot to try and warm my body. I turned and looked in the full length mirror. My hair was all wind swept and had some grass and twigs in-it . My clothes had some specks of blood around the collar. My mouth was always the worst. I looked at the smudge of redness across my chin and grimace.

I stripped out of my clothes in a flash and stepping into the shower. The shower makes me feel most human even if it only for ten minutes. I washed all of last nights events away and tried to at least look as human as I could.

"Come on Bellie, we will be late" Rosalie's shouted from somewhere in the house. I hadn't realized how long I had spent in the shower and quickly got out. The room was full of steam, I grabbed the towel and dried off. I ran into my room and got into the clothes laid out on my bed.

I took a look at my watch and saw I have two minutes before we had to leave. I took the time to try and get my hair as dry as possible before I gave up and went downstairs. I ran out the house and jumped in the driver's seat of the Volvo. Our house was out in the middle of the woods, where no humans seemed to be living so it was safe to act 'normal'.

I started the car and pulled out of the driveway in one swift move. I relaxed as I let the car push its limits in speeding down the road.

"So are you going to explained what happened yesterday at school with you just running off like that?" Emmett's voice travelled from the backseat. I huffed out a breath and knew how much Rose would freak when I told them.

"One of the humans blood it was just-" I swallowed hard remembering the smell. " Potent" I breathed out. I looked straight ahead of me and I could feel Rose's eyes on me. "That's why I got out of there. I don't know why it was so strong .Did you not smell it?" I questioned them as I kept my eyes on the road.

"Nope"

"No, never"

That's what they're replies to me were. I let out an unnecessary breath and nodded.

"Maybe its the hunger you haven't had human blood in what 70 years?" Emmett asked in a hopeful voice. I wish I could believe that what this was ,but then why would it only be that one human.

"No Emmett I don't think its the hunger" I said back as I pulled into the car park. I pushed on the breaks and listened to Emmett jump out of the car. I unlocked my seat belt and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and face Rosalie's worried face just like I expected.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Rosalie ask looking me straight in the eye. I really thought about it. I knew I could restrain myself thanks to all the blood I consumed last night. The chance of even seeing him was slim so it's not like I will have to control myself all day. I just cant breath in his sent or I'm sure I will murder the whole population of Forks.

"I can only try." I shrugged and got out from my drivers side door. I grabbed my backpack from the backseat and locked the car doors. I took in a last breath of fresh air. I didn't detect the same scent as yesterday just a bunch of different human smells and the earthy scent of the forest. I hiked my bag up my arm and waved to Angela, Mike and Eric on my way past. That made the guys grin like they had won the lottery from getting some attention from me.

Just being friendly boys.

Angela waved back and carried on talking about some English assignment. I entered the school and let the day start.

By the time lunch came around I decided to sneak off before biology for something more along my diet were two positives to this. One would be not risking another blood-thirst attack if I see him in the second would be a little back up support before Biology.

I looked around to make sure nobody would see me just walking into the woods. Once the coast was clear I stalked into the forest then sprinted further into the emerald land. I could hear some elk drinking from a river about twenty yards to the west. I changed direction towards them.

I found two and pounced on them. One scattered away scared as I plunged my teeth through the skin of the elks neck. The elk was soon lifeless and drained of blood and I felt no hunger at all, I imagined its what humans felt like.

When I got back to school, I walked straight to biology holding my breath trying to stay calm. I walked into the room and saw a few student already there. I nodded my head to people who said hi to me. I wasn't one to really befriend humans, but I couldn't just block them out. I sighed and saw there was still six minutes before class started.

"Hey Cullen how you liking the rain?" I heard Eric say as he walked into the classroom. I looked up and stared at the human that had me so out of control. So his names Cullen or is that a last name I began to wonder. I knew it was good to not breath, but I kept my shoulder's rising a little every so often to make it look real.

Cullen laughed and and shook his head at Eric then seemed to glance around the classroom looking for someone. His eyes landed on me and I could hear his heart beat loud and clear,and it was easy to pick out from all the others in the room. It filled my ears with the noise and once again my focus fell to his neck. You could see the skin pulse from his heart beating so hard.

I forced my eyes to tear away from him and I looked down in front of me again and started to doodle. My grip tightened on my metal pen, and I could see the small indents my fingertips made into the sides of it. I noticed Angela come sit next to me just as Mister Banner entered the classroom.

"Okay class this term I have made an assignment for you to do in pairs. I have based your pairs on how well your grades are. You will be paired with your equal so each of you will have the same understanding as each other," Mr Banner explained to the class while peering over his glasses. "When I read the name of you partner please move and sit next to them." He started to look through his chunky binder for the list.

"Well that means I have no chance with you," Angela whispered to me. I knew that I would be top of the class, as I had over a hundred years more experience than the rest of them. I couldn't help but be amused as to who Mr banner thought my intellectual equal would be.

"Ah. Got it. Right Monica and Steven , Tiffany and Lucy, Angela and Eric , Jessica and Tyler , Morgan and Rick , Is- Bella and Edward..." I stopped listening after I heard my name and wondered who Edward was. It was such a old fashioned name for a 20th century boy. I scanned the room and saw Cullen do the same.

"Edward." I called to him confused and he turned to face me just the same way, when his eyes met mine I watch as heat started to pour into his cheeks. I smiled at him as best as I could, but on the inside I was panicking.

Just don't breath and only look at his eyes nowhere in the neck region and you will be okay, my conscience told me.

I picked up my bag and books from the table and made my way over to the seat next to Edward. I could hear the hammering of his heart, but just looked into his eyes and remained myself he's a person not a meal. I sat down next to him and put my books down.

"So I found you," I teased trying to be heart skipped a beat for a second, as he looked back at me. I smiled slightly amused by this humans strange behavior. "I'm Bella Swan your Edward Cullen?" I asked even though I knew I was right.

"Um," He released a shaky breath "Yes." He faced the front just as the teacher started talking.

"The assignment I have assigned you is the Glass transition of liquid crystal polymer," Mr banner continued to speak about how in three weeks we had to return a paper of our findings and a full report of the method and conclusion. He gave us time to talk to our new lab partners and discuss the project and a plan.

"So basically were gonna melt plastic to make this slimy invisible putty," I stated simply trying to ease my hunger. I found the more I treated him like another human the more I could sedate the urge to rip his throat open.

"Well when you put i like that..." He laughed and I found it made me smile. We took down some notes that would help with the assignment and I found my self amazed by how smart he was. We would get to do the assignment in lessons which I silently thanked god for. I don't think I would be able to handle begin around Edward alone.

The bell rang and I was both relieved and slightly disappointed. I couldn't wait to go get some air and tell my brother and sister in law how well I did. I felt proud of myself even if I did take some restraint I found a way. I found myself liking the company of Edward though. Even if he was human it was his humanity that seemed to amaze me. I can't remember being human ,but just seeing how Edward reacts to me is not normal.

Edward should be scared of me and shying away it's his natural human instincts. Instead it's like he is attracted to my danger which worries me, as I'm not the only dangerous thing out there. I picked up my bag and looked back up into Edward's deep green eyes.

"Well see you tomorrow." He said, his teeth biting down onto his bottom lip making blood rush to the surface. He held his hand out for me to shake and drawled in a southern accent "partner." Well that certainly distracted me. I took his hand in mine and a electric shock seemed to radiated through my entire arm. He pulled away quickly as did I. I assumed it was from my cold touch and cursed myself in my head. He made me completely forget about that. I mumbled an apology before leaving the classroom and heading for the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been raining -of course- the whole night, but the Arctic conditions caused the rain to freeze over. The ice wasn't cold to me it felt just like a normal temperature. As if I were to touch Emmett's hand it was would be the same temperature as me. Does that mean I'm as cold as ice? I don't really know I've never really stuck around a human to ask them how my skin felt to them. That would be just too weird and not to mention suspicious.

I sigh and continue to try and act human whilst standing in the parking lot. Really I'm waiting for Edward to come into the parking lot. There's something about him the spikes an interest to me. I'm seriously intrigued as to why he smells so appetizing. Is there a gene within his family? A rare blood condition? Is he some type of monster like me?

I just don't know.

The sound of a dying truck could be heard from miles away and seeing Edward pull up in the poor thing was a shock. How can he drive something like that? It's a death trap. I could see metal chains wrapped around his tires and when he got out he eyed them with a smile.

I smiled just because he did and it's like he sensed me because his eyes drew up to meet mine. I could that gorgeous sound the thumping of his heat beat. I didn't dare look down at his neck ,but he seemed to snap out of his trance and look away. Why am I so disappointed that he looked away? Perhaps I should go say hello.

I took in a deep breath of fresh air and tried to get my thoughts together before going to see him. What is this I'm feeling right now.. nervousness? It's such a strange emotion. I got to take a step before I hear the squeal of tires against ice. It plays out in my mind like slow motion.

The direction the truck is spiralling towards is exactly where Edward is standing. I look at my brother who does nothing but stand their with Rose watching the scene in front of us. But as I turn back to Edward all I can think of is one thing.

Not him.

I don't even question my self as I bolt towards the battered truck. I see Edward's face finally realize the truck is coming before my body slams into his. I push him as gently as I can to the floor and hear a thud and groan coming from Edward. My body makes a steal like cage around his as I hold his warm body against my icy rock one.

My hand shoots out in front of me connecting with the side of the truck causing it to lift lightly. It was about to bounce back down onto Edward's legs so I pushed the truck away from us slightly so when it bounced to the ground he was out of harm's way.

When the truck was finally still i glanced down at the boy in my arms. If i could be human right now i would cry. He could have died right before my eyes. I haven't even known him for about two days and I'm already attached to this human boy. What is this strange hold he has on me.

His heartbeat is the least of my worries right now as I inspect the crack in the ice where Edward obviously hit his head. Shit , why can't I be more careful. I know Emmett and Rose are going to freak out later. Edward tries to wriggle out of my arms but I immediately hold him back down.

"Stay still you hit your head pretty hard." I order him and instinctively he put his hand to the back of his head wincing slightly.

"Ow!" He winced lowly and I managed a little laugh. I felt selfish being able to hold him in my arms. He had no say in whether I could hold his body to mine. He would never say such a thing anyway. I'm such a monster of nature. But he was so warm.

The teachers and paramedics take their time pushing away the van to get to us. I greedily use the time to take in as much of Edwards body warmth as I can before I let him go and move back a bit further away. Now I know hes not in trouble his blood is calling to me like a siren.

I refuse the stretcher using my most charming voice on the paramedic and leaving him stunned. I can tell Edward is not happy as they force him into a neck brace and practically pin him down onto the stretcher. He looks mortified as everyone watches on.

My brother and sister give me a shake of there head in disapproval before I climb into the front of the van. It's as if I have to pick between family and Edward. Right now I'm sure I would do anything to help out Edward. If it meant his safety. Only now do I realize how dangerous being a human is. And I will do anything to keep him alive.

As soon as we get to the hospital a doctor comes running out. His pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes are filled with worry as they reach over to Edward.

"Edward son are you alright?" The doctors panicked voice asks. Son? This must be Edward's father then. I watch on with a smile at the normal interaction. What I'm witnessing right now is love. Love which i wish I could have and have someone feel it in return.

"Dad I'm fine, I don't know what all the fuss is about." Edward mumbled through his eyes kept of flickering over to me as I stood outside the ambulance door. I gave him a reassuring smile but he does nothing but frown at me in confusion.

"Well let's get some x-rays done just to check." His father says hastily and orders the paramedics to bring him upstairs and straight to the x-ray theater. I'm about to leave because I know there is nothing wrong with him, but a warm hand wraps around mine.

"Will you stay? I'd like to talk to you." I look into his green eyes and back down at his hand around mine. So warm, so soft and sending a fire along my skin.

"Of course." I tell him without even thinking and watch them proceed into the Hospital.

I sigh before following his sent throughout the building and waiting outside the operating theater. I can hear people crying, laughing and talking. But most of all I can hear so much pain. Hospitals are just filled with pain of people and it's nerve racking. I'm a vampire I will never feel this kind of pain. But for a Human it can happen at any moment.

He doesn't see me as I follow them to his room and I can see the frown etched on his face. Is he sad that he thinks I'm not here? I'm just waiting for the right moment to be alone with him.

"Your x-rays are fine son. I'll just go and get the paper work so you can leave. You were very lucky." His father tells him giving him a loving smile and it again makes me smile just by watching on.

"Lucky that Bella was there." Edward stated and his dad gave him a curious look. How much did Edward see? He can't know anything about my kind.

"Who's Bella?" His dad asked curiously.

"That would be me." I announced coming around the corner to stop Edward from saying anything more. Though when I did come into view Edward visibly relax. Mr Cullen gaped at me like I wasn't real.

"Well u-uh thank you for saving my son," He stuttered before standing up and making his way towards me. I very politely smile and even bowed my head a little bit.

"No problem ."

"Call me Carlisle please,"

"Carlisle." I said with a smile and as he left I took his position sitting next to Edward on his bed. I made sure not to touch him, but I looked directly into his eyes waiting for him to start talking.

The beeping of his heart monitor started to rise as his breathing became shallow and i looked at the monitor seems to happen a lot with him and I wonder if he has some sort of heart the same reaction came from Carlisle. Maybe it's a gene Carlisle didn't look anything like Edward? Strange.

"How did you get to me so fast?" Edward whispered as if he was afraid to ask the question. I kept my face emotionless and faked confusion.

"I don't know what you mean Edward I was standing right next to you." I stated. Crap he did see more then I thought he could.

"No you were by your car."

"No when you turned around I came over to you," Which is only really half a lie. I was coming over to talk to him I just didn't start moving at the time.

"You couldn't have gotten over there so fast."

"I could have and I did." I acted nonchalant and tried to fiddle with my hands. That's a very human thing to do right? I guess so.

"Well explain how you stopped the van?" He questioned annoyed.

"I cant stop a van Edward. You hit your head pretty hard." I was panicking a little on the inside there really is no easy way to get out of this.

"No I'm sur-"

"I've got your release forms filled out so you can leave now son. Your mother will be waiting a home for you," Carlisle came into the room thankfully interrupting our conversation.

"Ah Miss Swan your brother and his girlfriend informed me to tell you they would like to speak to you." Carlisle added and on the inside I was dying. I'm in for it now.

"I better not keep them waiting then," I said. "I hope to see you again sometime Carlisle." I shook his hand and looked at Edward. At least now I'm sure he has seen way too much then is good for his curiosity.

"See you soon Edward." All he did was part his lips but no words came out so I left the room. I'm sure Emmett and Rose can hear us from wherever they are. I just wonder how much of the conversation they heard. As soon as I round the corner I can see a fuming Rose and a slightly pissed off Emmett.

"What the hell do you think your doing. You nearly exposed us in-front of most of the population of Forks." Rose hissed in my face and I stood my ground looking at my brother for some kind of support ,but he was obviously on Rose's side.

"I've got this under control Rose calm down." I mumbled and put my hand on her arm only for her to shake it off.

"You haven't got shit under control. You're practically lusting after this boy's blood so why not just do us a favour and kill him already before I do .At least you will get a tasty meal out of him."

"Don't even fucking think about touching him. Edward will not be hurt and if I have to fight both of you to protect him I will." I snap not regretting a single word I've said. The looked at me in shock and even took a step away from me.

"You would fight you own flesh and blood for some human you met two days ago?" Emmett said wounded and I glance down at the floor before answering.

"We stopped being flesh and blood the day we lost our lives Emmett. But now I think I've finally found something worth spending time on the Earth for." I spoke clearly and they were in definite shock.

"You've found your mate."Rosalie was practically mortified by the thought, but to me it brought a grin to my face. Edwards my mate. It would explain a lot of things.

"But he's human." Emmett added and this was the only exception to the change in my mood too completely sour.

"I know but I promise I won't expose us." As soon as the words left my lips we heard a slight cough and all turned to see Edward standing there with his beautiful heart thumping furiously against his rib cage.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He said pointedly staring at me and I sighed before turning back to my family.

"I promise." I spoke the last reassuring words before turning around and following Edward.

"Are you going to tell me how you got the van away from me?" He crossed his arms seeming to have grown some courage. I stood still, but not like a statue. I was to scared to move, like he would be analyzing everything I do. Why is my mate so stubborn?

"No," I felt like I was telling off a child. But I did promise my family so I'm doing this to protect him. "And you know nobody would believe you anyway."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." He stated and came slightly closer to me until I could feel the heat emanating from his body to mine.

"Good are you going to stop asking me now?" I felt slight hope that we could just carry on like nothing happened. I wouldn't have to tell him I am a bloodthirsty monster. I could even try to be his friend so I could be involved in his life somehow.

"Not until you tell me what happened because I know something did." He seemed so confident and I couldn't help my slight frown. I could tell I must have look threatening because his adrenalin spike caused me to of course look down at his neck. But I won't kill him. Despite anything that Rose has said I will not cause him harm.

"Well I hope you enjoy disappointment." I seethe before walking away and leaving Edward to get lost in his own thoughts. I can still protect him and my family if I keep a distance from him and don't talk to him at all.

This is going to be a long couple of months until graduation.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three months.

Three whole months of ignoring Edward the best I could. I was doing it for his own safety though. It was better this way. I didn't have to converse with him and I could just sit back and admire him from afar. I will admit there were times when the females would fawn over him, but Edward just seemed oblivious to them.

My affliction towards him seemed to grow over the time rapidly. I didn't need to talk with him, it was purpley from just watching him. As creepy and as weird as it sounds, I felt like a actually teenage girl with a crush on someone she could never have. But this was by far more than a crush, for a vampire feelings were doubled, and it hurt to watch him at times.

Rose and Emmett did take the information of him being my mate a little to... humorously. I can't blame them though. It is one of the most ridiculous things, but then again it is the truth. I know we could never be like Emmett and Rose. That thought will never become reality. Though this bond between us will stay with me forever. I will step back and protect him from whatever tries to harm him.

He would often try to get me to say something even by merely saying hello. But I couldn't even give into the temptation of saying hello. I could only nod and pretend not to look at him. It made the project we were working on difficult and I did most of the work independently much to Edward's annoyance, but he completed all the blank spaces we filled out. Only bad thing is because we got such an amazing grade, Mr Banner marked us as permanent partners.

I'm glad that he never did tell anyone about any involvement on my behalf during the accident. I never thought of Edward as the kind of person to do so anyway. Though it's not like I can be sure. Humans are unpredictable.

It's like I could sense the electricity in the room before any of my other senses located him. He only had to walk into the room and my body was on alert. It's ironic really that I'm trying to protect him when I'm the most dangerous thing in this little town.

I kept my eyes focused onto the forest outside while I was actually listening to his thumping heart getting closer and closer to me. Unfortunately, he had to bring along his little puppy Jessica. I never understood jealousy before, but now with Edwards admires I can fully understand it.

"So you know this Saturday is the dance?" Jessica's shrill of a voice rings out through the room.

"Uh- yeah." Edwards voice seems so small and even nervous. Maybe he actually liked Jessica?

"Well I was hoping that you would go with me?" Jessica voiced. This made me turn my head and look directly at Edward. He looked at me from the corner of his eye before he focused back on Jessica.

I don't know why I was hoping so much that he would turn her down. I just hated the thought of him and her together. I hated the thought of him and anyone together. Is this something that I am going to have to deal with?

"Sorry Jessica, but I'm going to be out of town that day." Edward stated and I tamed a smile rising on my lips. I really wanted to smile out of joy and pure revenge towards Jessica.

"Oh can't you go another day?" Jessica practically begged.

"No sorry. But you should ask Mike I know that he would love to go with you." Edward pointed out. I cant tell if he's doing this to get rid of Jessica or actually doing something out of kindness.

"Really?" Jessica's excitement was beyond noticeable.

"Really." Edward breathed and he seemed a bit relieved when Jessica went to go sit back down at her desk.

"Edward." I don't know what made me say it but I did. I know it's wrong ,but I don't know why he said no to Jessica.

I listened to his heart frantically pick up pace. He let out a deep breath of warm air sending his delicious scent all over me. I clenched my jaw and refused to breathe in any more than I already had.

"What are you talking to me now?" Edward asked and he seemed pissed.

"Uh, no not exactly." I replied. To be honest I don't know what I'm doing.

"Then what do you want Bella, it's been three months." Edward sighed. Has he really been counting the time that we haven't spoke? The thought makes a smile form around my lips.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"Me." It's all I could say. Thankfully the teacher entered and Edward just sat there looking confused for the entire lesson.

I tried to think about what I was doing, but I couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation. The only conclusion I could come to is that I'm jealous of Jessica. She can talk to him and be with him .

I cannot.

I leave the room just as I hear the bell start to ring. I grab my bag and books in one swift motion and try to leave as fast as a human could.

I walk past all the other students piling out of their classrooms. I walk in with the group of students who are rushing to get in the lunch line. I can see my siblings in the corner with a prop tray of food already in place for me. They have been going easy on me since the accident because they know how hard it is for me to ignore Edward.

If only they knew what happened last lesson.

But for some odd reason I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"We've got to miss the rest of the week." Rose sighed as soon as I made it to the table. Immediately I wanted to protest because I couldn't leave Edward unwatched.

"Why?" I asked.

"The sun has decided to grace Forks with a lovely forecast of pure sun for the rest of the week. Starting tomorrow"

"But what about Edward?" I questioned. I could tell from the look on Rose's face that this wasn't up for discussion.

"He will be fine Bella just leave him be." Emmett instructed. but when he said this my eyes swept the cafeteria for him.

And their he was- standing in line waiting his turn. He seemed so innocent, but brave at the same time. I could just watch him all day. The constant flush on his cheeks. The heavy rise and fall of his breathing. His heart beat. And of course his tantalizing smell.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled before standing up from my chair and making my way towards the line.

"Bella don't!" Rose hisses but I ignore hers and Emmett's pleas.

"You know apples are one of the sweetest fruits." I joke. My presence makes Edward gasp and knock the apple over. My mind reaches out to stop it hitting the floor and I have to grab it so it doesn't just look like a apple hovering in mid air.

"Edward." I smile when he just stares up at me with his redden cheeks.

"You know your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash." He admitted and moved past me over to the drink section. I knew my siblings were listening to our conversation so I had to be carefull.

"What makes you feel that way?"

"Well...one minute your basically telling me your too dangerous to even talk to me ,then your telling me about apples." Edward pointed out. For a minute I did debate that this was in fact confusing for him but to me it's just a way to talk to him.

"You really should stay away from me." I pleaded. He stopped what he was doing and turned to face me. I look deep into the depths of his forest green eyes trying to mesmerize every detail within them.

"Only if you give me a reason to."Edward breathed and I could see him leaning in slightly closer to me. His proximity was overwhelming me with his smell and I had to step back a little. My movement snapped him out of his daze and his face grew even more red than before.

"Where are you going on Saturday?" I ask trying to change the direction of this conversation. He starts to walk away and instead of going to my family I follow Edward.

I can tell hes is shocked that I am following him and even I am surprised.

"I'm was going to go to Port Angeles." Edward replied and I could see the hint of a smile forming around his lips. What's he happy about?

He's quite clumsy and I never even noticed before. He's nearly tripped over twice already. He starts to walk near where Jessica and Mike are sitting.

"How about you sit with me today?" I ask hopefully. He looks shocked then frightened as his gaze travels over to my siblings who are sending us death glares.

"I don't think your family likes me." Edward said in a volume just above a whisper.

"Don't worry about them. Anyway I didn't mean with them. Just me and you." I smile and point at the empty table in the center of the room. His cheeks heat up as he gapes at me.

I turn and start to walk toward the table knowing that Edward is following closely behind. I let him sit down first before I go around the table and sit completely opposite to him.

"Arent you eating?" Edward asks as he noticed I'm trayless.

"Um, no I'm on a special diet." I joke, but of course he just sees it as maybe I'm vegan or something.

"So I was thinking about this Saturday..." I start and I can hear the reaction I was hoping for. His heart thumping rings loudly through my ears and I smile. I love the sound because it's like a reminder that he is alive and I haven't killed him.

"Well if you're not going with anyone else already-"

"Bella are you serious right now?" Edward looks at me stunned and in disbelief. What is so disbelieving that I would want to go tot the dance with him? Of course I'm not really asking him but in my mind I would love to go with him.

"I am serious. So do you want a lift to Port Angeles. Yes or no?" I smirk when he catches on to what I was saying. He lets out a deep breath then chuckles.

"I thought you were asking me to the dance." He admits with a shake of his head. He takes a long swig of his drink and I can hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Out of curiousity what would you have said if i did ask you?" I ask with serious interest.

"I would have said yes but then cancel later on." He admitted rather embarrassed.

"Why would you do that?" I added confused and he sighed pushing his long auburn locks back.

"Because I would have been a nervous wreck and I can't dance." He protested and it made me giggle. Edward smiled at me whilst I folded my arms onto the table.

"I think I could be a good leader."

"Well I guess we will never know because you didn't ask me and I won't be in town." Edward pointed out and I smiled. Thanks for the reminder Edward, I thought sarcastically.

"Ah yes. So what do you say about that lift then?"

"I have a car."

"Yes, but can you make it there on one tank of gas." And still be alive, I wanted to add. I'm mainly worried about his safety, but this way I can make sure he is completely safe and be with him.

"Why are you insisting on going with me so much when all you have done these past three months is ignore me?" Edward demanded and I leaned back a bit. My eyes flickered over to the table where my siblings were watching with angered expressions.

"Maybe I just dont have to willpower to ignore you anymore." I sighed and leaned back forward. Edward looked beyond surprised when I told him this.

"So Mr Cullen, would you do me the pleasure of letting me spend the day with you this Saturday?" I asked and I felt like it was all down to this. If he says yes then I know he must like me enough to want to spend time with me. Even though I have warned him that I am dangerous. But if he says no then I really will leave him alone. I will even leave Forks if I have to.

"Yes." He says in a voice just below a whisper. I look up at him with a pure grin on my face.

"You better get going to class before your late." I say and Edward looks around the room surprised to see that it is just us left in the room.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No sometimes its healthy to ditch. Especially biology." I joke. Really they are doing blood typing today and there is no way I can be present for that. Not unless Forks wants to be in the newspaper for a massacre.

"Oh. Okay uh so-"

"Edward go. We will talk on Saturday I promise" I said and watched him try to walk out of the cafeteria without tripping.


	5. Chapter 5

I change the song because the melody is too sad for me at this moment. I need music that is happy , but all I seem to own is suicidal love songs. Why haven't I noticed this before?

Just give me a minute to sit down." Edward's voice travels through my open window and I look around curiously. The unhealthy pale look of his skin has me worried enough to jump out of my car and rush over to him.

"Edward?" I question and he groans. He lays his head down on the concrete as he tries to shield his face away from me.

"No. Go away." He mumbles into the concrete.

"We were in Biology and he just like went all green." Jessica tries to explain and it's the first time I only really notice her presence. Of course it would be her so eager to aid Edward.

"I was taking him to the nurse." She adds on and I look back at Edward.

"Okay. I'll take it from here you should head back to class." I instruct and reach down to grab Edwards arm, but a hand shoots out and grasps my own. I turn to Jessica and I give her a menacing glare that has her gulping and I can clearly see the hairs along her skin standing on end.

"I was meant to do that." She tries to sound firm but it fails miserably.

I can't take anymore of her obscene voice so I proceed to grab Edwards arm and try to carefully lift him to his feet. I think I may have used a little too much strength because he stood up way too quickly.

"Bella what the hell!" Edward yelps and grasps onto my shoulders in shock.

"Sorry." I mumble and I pull his arm so it rests around my shoulders. I support most of his body as we start to move, but I can barely feel any force pressing up against me. Though his warmth feels so good against my cold skin. Even with the layers on, close up you can't deny the warmth coming from him.

"Hey!" Jessica yells from behind us, but I just ignore her and proceed onwards to the nurse's office which is located at the front office.

"You had me worried there. What happened?" I questioned as I pulled his body up more so it wasn't so limp. A nauseated look came across his face and I stopped walking in case he had to throw up.

"The blood. It makes me feel sick." He admits giving me shoulder the tiniest pull as a gesture for us to continue moving. I let out a long chuckle at the thought of blood nauseating him . How opposite we both our in so many ways.

"How can blood make you feel sick?" I ask as the office doors come into view.

"I can smell it"

"Humans can't smell blood" I say and I immediately want to dig a hole and bury myself in it. I always seem to say the wrong things in front of Edward. I shouldn't have said humans. I should have said 'We'. I can't afford slip ups like this. Especially after I've decided to spend more time with him. He just can't find out about me ,because I'm sure that he would just run away.

"Well I can, it smells like rust and salt." He scrunches up his nose as if hes disgusted by the thought and the sight makes me smile. He looks so much more younger when he does that.

I easily swung the door open while keeping Edward latched onto my arm. The room's built up warmth immediately hit our body's and I can tell it help Edward slightly as his body seemed to grow even warmer.

"Oh my," Mrs Copes familiar voice rang out in worry.

"He feeling faint," I explain.

Edward closes his eyes refusing to look due to embarrassment. I had to pull him with me to get some kind of reaction out of him ,so now I find myself nearly dragging Edward towards the nurse's redheaded receptionist, ran ahead of me to open the door. I thanked her politely as I swiftly entered the room with Edward in tow. I gently pushed him down onto the crackly paper that covered the brows vinyl mattress on the one cot. I then moved myself to stand in the far corner of the room. I am beyond glad that Edward didn't prick his finger.

"He's just a little nauseated," I reassured the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."

The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one."

I have to muffle a snicker because of Edward's face.

"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."

"I know." he sighs. He seems to have some more of the usually pink tint to his cheeks.

"Does this happen a lot?" She asks.

"Sometimes," He admits. I cough to hide another laugh and I can see Edward notices it.

"You can go back to class now," The nurse practically scolds me.

"I'm supposed to stay with him." I lie with my voice strong and filled with authority. I could see it in the way she pursed her lips that she didn't believe me ,but then again ,she didn't continue the argument.

"I'll go get you some ice for your forehead,dear," She says to Edward before she bustles out of the room. It's times like this when I know my coldness could come in handy ,but I do the rational thing and keep my hands to myself.

"You were right." He moans, whilst closing his eyes.

"I usually am -but about what in particular this time?"

"Ditching is healthy." He says trying to take in even breath's.

"I hope you don't mind me stealing you away from your admirer." I say and it felt like I was confessing a humiliating weakness. And I know that weakness to be called jealousy.

"Ha ha." He still had his eyes closed ,but he seemed to gain life within him the more we talked.

"Honestly I don't think I've ever seen someone stand up to me like that." I admit though it's more of a inner thought to myself that I've spoken out loud.

"Poor Jessica. I'll bet she's mad"

"She absolutely loathes me," I say cheerfully.

"You can't know that," He argues ,but a thoughtful look crosses his face as if he realizes something.

"I saw her face- anybody could tell."

"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." He questions. Its not like I have to lie to him. It's not like I could say I heard your voice from ten miles away and came running like a puppy to the sound of it. Well I guess I have to dumb down my words to make sure nothing suspicious slips out.

"I was in my car, listening to a CD." I say and it's such a normal response I want to tap myself on the back.

Once the squeak of the door signaled the nurses arrival Edward's eyes slowly peeled open to watch. She came in with her hand clutching onto a cold compress.

"Here you go,dear." She lays the compress onto his forehead. "You're looking better" she added - pointing out the obvious.

"I think I'm fine," He says ,sitting up.

I could tell the nurse was going to lay him back down,but the door opened and Mrs Cope popped her head in.

"We've got another one," She warns.

Edward moves out of the way so that the next patient can come in. He hands the compress back to the nurse reassuring her that he doesn't need it.

And then , of course. Jessica staggered in through the door trying to support a sallow-looking Lee Stephens, another boy in our Biology class. Me and Edward drew back against the wall to give them some more room.

But then. I could smell it.

"Oh no," I managed to mutter. "Go out to the office, Edward."

He looks up at me ,bewildered.

"Trust me-go."

He spun quickly and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the room I followed in step with him until we were out off the room.

"You listened to me." I said and I felt so stunned.

"I smelled the blood,"He says wrinkling his nose. There just can't be a proper explanation for this. There can't be an actual human out there in which they can smell blood. Maybe from a close range I would believe it ,but any distance away from a few centimeters I just can't imagine it. Which is why I'm so stunned at Edwards admittance.

"What?" He asks as he sees my face.

"It's nothing." I try to play it off cool ,but I'm not even thankful when Jessica comes into the room.

She glances between me and Edward. The look she gave me confirmed what I had said earlier. I looked at Edward with glum eyes.

"You look better." Jessica announces in a slight sneer.

"Just keep your hand in your pocket," Edward warns- completely oblivious to her rudeness. His warning is useless because I can't smell any fresh blood at all.

"Its not bleeding anymore," She points out ,confirming what I'd thought. "Are you going back to class?"

"Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back."

"Yeah, I guess... So will you still come after school today? To the beach?" While she spoke she flashed another glare towards me and I made sure to stare off into space and pretend to not be bothered by this conversation.

No way do I want Edward with her at all. But it's not like I can say anything.

"Sure I said I was in." He says but I can tell his friendly tone was forced.

"Were meeting at Mike's dad's store at six." Her eyes flickered to me again, her body language made sure to tell me that is wasn't an open invitation.

"I'll be there" Edward promises.

"I'll see you in Gym then," She says, moving uncertainly towards the door.

"See you, " He replies. She looked at me with her face in a pout before slowly turning around and walking back out into the cold air.

"Gym." Edward groans after sometime.

"I can take care of that." I say rather smugly as I regain movement, then I bravely bent down until my mouth was near his ear. Oh so very close to his rapid beating heart. His scent seemed more potent round his neck.

"Go sit down and look pale," I muttered.

He did as I told him to and I sauntered off and over to the desk. I've had to work me and my siblings out of a couple lessons and sunny days. Its really easy once you know your way to charm a human.

"Mrs Cope?" I call her attention from some crossword she was probably doing.

"Yes?"

"Edward has gym next hour, and I don't think he feels well , I was thinking I should take him home you think you could excuse him from class?" My voice was like melting honey. I was too sweet even in my own ears.

"Do you need to be excused to ,Bella?" Mrs Cope leaned forward , smiling brightly. See how easy it is to win a human over, simply by being nice. I wonder if Edward would fall for my charm?

"Yes please."

"Okay, its all taken care of. You feel better, Edward." She calls to him. He nods weakly putting on the sick boy act a little too thickly.

"Can you walk,or would you like me to carry you?" I tease when he starts to walk towards the office door very slowly.

"I'll walk. Don't want you pulling a muscle." He jokes. I keep my face neutral as I mentally laugh at the that would ever happen. I could probably lift him and a whole train full of passengers at the same time. Maybe then I would pull a muscle. If vampires can even do that?

I held the door open for him, I smiled my polite smile though I'm sure my eyes gave away the humor I felt on the inside. We both walked outside and the layers of fog was thinning. Surely the sun would be coming out soon.I could sense it in the atmosphere.

"Thank you." Edward says as he follows by my side. "Its almost worth getting sick to miss Gym."

"I thought you liked Gym. You know being a football player yourself?" I question. I just can't see the logic behind his dislike for the lesson.

"That's the difference. I love football. Not any other sport. So when they force me into badminton or basketball. Bad things usually happen. But when I'm playing football. Its like I'm in another world." He tells me and you can see the passion of the sports in his eyes.

"So are you going to come after school?" He asks when I say nothing in return.

"Where exactly?" I say looking ahead making sure to keep my face expressionless.

"Down to La Push, to first beach." My eyes narrowed in response to the name. The land of those mutts who seemed to drive me and my siblings to this stupid treaty that we have. But as long as it keeps us civilized I have no objections.

I glance down at Edward who was already watching me and I gave him a wry smile. How do I get out of this without seeming suspicious?

"I really don't think I was invited." I say.

"I just invited you" Edward tells me.

"Let's you and I not push poor Jessica any further this week. We don't want her to snap." I joke and I can picture that lovely image so very clearly. I think I would enjoy Jessica's death much more than any vampire.

"Forget Jessica." Edward mumbles but I can tell it was meant to go unnoticed by me so I don't comment on it. Even though a smug grin wants to stretch across my face I refuse it.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked outraged. I gripped a fistful of his football jacket in my right hand.

He looked completely confused." I'm going home."

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think im going to let you drive in your condition?" My voice was indignant.

"What condition? And what about my truck?" He complained. Like I wouldn't do anything to avoid him getting into the death trap on wheels.

"I'll have Emmet drop it off after school." I was having to tow him towards the car, and by his jacket nonetheless. He tried to keep balance and he knew to move his feet because if he did stop i would just drag his body along anyway.

"Let go!" He insisted. I ignored him. I pulled him along the slightly damp sidewalk until we reached my Volvo. Only then did I release his jacket ,but the force cause him to stumble against the passenger door.

"You are so pushy!" He grumbles.

"It's open." Was all I said as I got into the driver's side.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home." Edward says as he stood by the car,fuming. I let out a deep breathe. Why can't my mate just be more obedient?

I lowered the automatic window and leaned towards him across the seat. "Get in the car Edward."

He looked towards the direction of his truck .I could see the debate flashing in his mind as he looked between my car and his own.

"You know i'll just drag you back so lets save ourselves both time by you getting in the car." I tell him and after a couple deep breathes he gets in. I smile in victory all the way to his house. All that is said between us is the directions to his home. His house really isn't even that far from my own. Now I know where he lives , if I ever get too worried I know where to go.

"Wait- Before you go. Please just be carefull when you go to La push today. No offence but you seem to be a magnet for danger" I point out and he glares at me.

"I'll see what I can do." He snaps and jumps out of the car just as the clouds begin to part. I didn't realize the rapid change in weather and I quickly stepped my foot on the pedal and rushed to join my siblings who were probably already at home.

I just hope those mutts don't say anything about my kind.

Then I'm sure my facade will be blown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella PoV**

I sat up in the tree, hidden by the vast amount of leaves in the high branches. I had a clear view of the road which lead out of the treaty line. I could smell the mutt's disgusting odor from where I sat, and I knew I couldn't go any further than this.

The sun beamed down on me, making beams of sparkling light bounce back off my skin. I raise my hand looking at my skin, looking at the horrid beauty that made me this monster. I let my hand drop, going back to watching the empty road.

"Bella, come on we need to go hunt. It's too dangerous to be here." Emmett shouted, as he appeared below me, Rosalie following quickly behind me. I looked down seeing there worried faces looking up at me.

I glanced back at the road, hearing the spluttering and hefty roar of an engine. My hope lifted as my vision cut through the forest lining, zoning in on a rusty old red truck, making its way down the road. I could see Edward's face through the windshield as the car passed by. He is biting his lip, both hands on the wheel concentrating on the road in-front of him, he looks calm which is a huge difference to how a too soon the car crossed over the bored, and faded away from my sight, and into the La push lands.

I sigh, letting my body slip down from the branch I was on, and I felt my hair fly up, as my body was dragged down back to earth. I landed on my feet, my hand instinctively running a hand through my brown locks in worry.

"What if something happens? Those wolves are unpredictable, and I won't be able to help him." I say, and Emmett gives me a sympathetic look, coming closer to me, walking into the light.

"I know you care for him sis, but it's too dangerous, not just because of the pack but because of the sun. He's going to be fine, trust me." Emmett soothes, his hand coming down to rub on my back and I shake my head in disagreement.

"You don't know Edward like I do, he's a magnet for danger, those wolves would kill him in second, or he could fall off a cliff." I panic, my hand gripping at my hair even tighter.

"Bella, you need to stop worrying. Come on let's go hunt, it will take you mind off of him for a while." Emmett suggest, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and tugging me forward to where Rose is standing and watching us.

I take one last glance beside me to where the La push lands lie and I say a little prayer in my brain that Edward comes out without any harm. This human seems to have become an attachment to me. His captivating scent, the way he moves, speaks, anything he does, my mind seems to cling onto all of it, all of him.

I try to focus on my hunt, stalking a herd of deer, as they drink from the stream blissfully unaware. Edward face keeps on popping up in my mind. Images of him smiling, him happy, then him blushing, then of course there are the worst images, him mangled bleeding to death with a wolf standing over him with a bloody snout.

The images pulse through me, and I close my yes, trying to push it out of my mind. I take a deep breath in, the smell of the soil, the pine, the heartbeats of the deer and the small earthling creatures. I let my sense control me, as I pounce form the tree, jumping directly on top of one of the deer's, my razor sharp teeth cutting through the layers of skin with eases, as warm blood fills my mouth. The pain starts to slowly sooth, but I still need more.

 **Edwards PoV (This is much like the original part just a bit changed, you don't need to read if you know the theory's chapter very well already! Skip to Bella's Part)Jake is now Jackie A Girl version!**

It's been a while since I have been to La push. I remember when Charlie would take me on trip to the beach here. He would let me splash around in the shallow water, and we would always go fossil hunting, on on the special occasions, we would unearth so unique sea life.

There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and leaving the lingering smell of the sea in the air. Birds floated overhead, pelicans looking for its prey, as a innocent fish awaited its death. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone allowing us light.

We made our way down the first beach, Mike leading the way to find a place to settle down. We come across a pile of driftwood that had been previously used, and a circle of tree logs surrounding it as seats. I helped Angela and Eric to gather some dryer driftwood from around the outer edge of the beach, and bring them back to the group in order to start a fire.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Jessica asked me.I was sitting on one of the bone-coloured benches; the others clustered, gossiping excitedly, on either side of me. Jessica knelt down beside me close to the fire, and picked up one of the branches, lighting it with a lighter.

"No," I said as she placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.

"You'll like this then - watch the colours." She lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood. Everyone watched in awe as the wood started to transform and spread across the teepee of wood.

"It's blue." I said in awe.

"The salt does it. Pretty isn't it." She gushed, lighting one more and placing it where the fire hadn't spread yet. Thankfully before Jess had the chance to sit by my, Mike took the vacant spot, and Jess looked annoyed, but took the seat next to Mike.

I didn't want to be the one to get in between them.

As I watched the fire spark, changing from blue, to a purple then a vibrant green, some of the guys decided to go for a hike by the tide pools. It was a dilemma. On the one hand, I loved the tide pools. They had fascinated me since I was a child; they were one of the only things I ever looked forward to when I had to come to Forks. On the other hand, I'd also fallen into them a lot. Not a big deal when you're seven and with your dad. It reminded me of Bella's request - that I be careful.

Jessica was the one who made the decision for me, she didn't want to hike, and I wasn't going to be left alone with her, so I decided on going with the guys. Angela, Eric, Mike, Tyler and myself, all rose to our feet, making our way across the beach to the near by forest. Mike turned to me and I could see he was satisfied with my choice.

The hike wasn't too long, but during the time, the clouds enveloped what was left of the sun, plunging us into darkness, but at least it wasn't raining, yet. I tired to watch my feet, and be careful of the roots sticking up from the ground. But I fell once or twice, leaving me with a few scrapes on my hands and surely on my knees aswell .As I continued to watch my footing, I got left behind.

Eventually I broke through the green confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life.

I was very cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds. The others were fearless, leaping over the rocks, perching precariously on the edges. I found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there cautiously, stunned by the natural aquarium below me. Small sea life, floating around the water, moving shells, keeping the crabs safe and waiting for the tied to come back in, a small fish, floating along as it hunted for a snack. I was completely absorbed, except for one small part of my mind that wondered what Bella was doing now, and trying to imagine what she would be saying if she were here with me.

Finally, the others were hungry, and I got up swiftly to follow them back to the camp fire. I made sure to keep up with them this time, trying my best to not let my clumsiness get the best of me. When we broke out of the forest lining, I immediately looked down inspecting the small scrapes across my palms, that tingled a little. Thankfully, I didn't injure myself any worse.

I looked up seeing the more people had joined our group and were now joining us around the camp-fire. As we neared closer, I could clearly see the russet skin and shiny black hair of the teens from the reservation, come to socialize.

The food was being served around already, and the rest of the guys scrambled to grab as much as they could while I sat down, and listened to Eric introduce us. I noticed a younger girl sitting on the stones closer to the fire, as she looked up at me with interest. I sat next to Angela, and Mike helped Jessica to pass around the tray of sandwiches and a can of soda each, while a boy who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All I caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, and the girl who noticed me was named Jackie.

It was relaxing to sit next to Angela, she was kind, and she wasn't at all interested in me from what I can tell, her eyes seem to be only for Eric's. She didn't need to fill the silence with small talk, she let me eat while being lost in my thoughts. Of course my thoughts only revolved around one person. Bella.

As the sun disappeared even more, and the afternoon looked more like night, people stood up and stared to wonder off down the beach in there own little the time they all had scattered, I was sitting alone on my driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler occupying themselves by the CD player someone had thought to bring, and three teenagers from the reservation perched around the circle, including the girl named Jackie and the oldest boy who had acted as spokesperson.

A few minutes later and Angela left to take a walk along the shore with Eric, and I was left along. Jackie took the opportunity and sauntered over to the vacant seat next to me. Up close she looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair tied back with a rubber skin was beautiful, silky and russet-coloured; her eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of her cheekbones. She still had just a hint of childish roundness left around her chin. Altogether, a very pretty face. However, my positive opinion of her looks was damaged by the first words out of her mouth.

"Your Edward Cullen, aren't you?"

It reminded me of the first day, how everybody knew my name, and I didn't even need to introduce myself.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I'm Jackie Black." She held her hand out in a friendly gesture. "You bought my dad's truck."

"Oh," I said, relieved, shaking her sleek hand. "You're Billy's daughter. I probably should remember you."

"No, I'm the youngest of the family - you would remember my older sisters."

"Rachel and Rebecca," I suddenly recalled. Charlie and Billy had thrown us together a lot during my visits, to keep us busy while they fished. We were all too shy to make much progress as friends. Of course, I'd kicked up enough tantrums to end the fishing trips by the time I was eleven.

"Are they here?" I examined the girls at the ocean's edge, wondering if I would recognize them now.

"No." Jackie shook her head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer - she lives in Hawaii now."

"Married. Wow." I was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year older than I was.

"So how do you like the truck?" she asked.

"I love it. It runs great."

"Yeah, but it's really slow," she laughed. "I was so relived when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."

"It's not that slow," I objected.

"Have you tried to go over sixty?"

"No," I admitted.

"Good. Don't." She grinned.

I couldn't help grinning back. "It does great in a collision," I offered in my truck's defence.

"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," she agreed with another laugh.

"So you build cars?" I asked, impressed.

"When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" she added jokingly. She had a pleasant, soft voice.

"Sorry," I laughed, "I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." As if I knew what that was. She was very easy to talk with.

She flashed a brilliant smile, looking at me appreciatively in a way I was learning to recognize. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"You know Edward, Jackie?" Lauren asked - in what I imagined was an insolent tone - from across the fire.

"We've sort of known each other since I was born," she laughed, smiling at me again.

"How nice." She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed.

"Edward," she called again, watching my face carefully, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Swan's could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.

"You mean as in the three siblings. The Swan family?" the tall, older boy asked before I could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep.

"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward him.

"The Swans don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question.

Tyler, trying to win back her attention, asked Lauren's opinion on a CD he held. She was distracted.

I stared at the deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away toward the dark forest behind us. He'd said that the Swans didn't come here, but his tone had implied something more - that they weren't allowed; they were prohibited. His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it without success.

Jackie interrupted my meditation. "So is Forks driving you insane yet?"

"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." I grimaced. She grinned understandingly.

I was still turning over the brief comment on the Swans, and I had a sudden inspiration. It was a stupid plan, but I didn't have any better ideas. I hoped that young Jackie was as yet inexperienced around guys, so that she wouldn't see through my sure-to-be-pitiful attempts at flirting.

"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" I asked, trying to imitate that way Bella had of looking up from underneath her eyelashes. It couldn't have nearly the same effect, I was sure, but Jackie jumped up willingly enough.

As we walked north across the multihued stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket.

"So you're, what, sixteen?" I asked, trying not to look like an idiot as I lifted up one corner of my mouth in a smile, like I've seen some guys do on tv.

"I just turned fifteen," she confessed, flattered.

"Really?" My face was full of false surprise. "I would have thought you were older."

"I'm tall for my age," she explained.

"Do you come up to Forks much?" I asked archly, as if I was hoping for a yes. I sounded idiotic to myself. I was afraid she would turn on me with disgust and accuse me of my fraud, but she still seemed flattered.

"Not too much," she admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want - after I get my license," she amended.

"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." I purposefully lumped myself in with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that I preferred Jackie.

"That's Sam - he's nineteen," she informed me.

"What was that he was saying about the Swan's?" I asked innocently.

"The Swans? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." She looked away, out toward James Island, as she confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice.

"Why not?"

She glanced back at me, biting her lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."

"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick.

She smiled back, though, looking allured. Then she lifted one eyebrow and her voice was even higher than before.

"Do you like scary stories?" she asked ominously.

"I love them," I enthused, making an effort to smoulder at her.

Jackie strolled to a nearby driftwood tree. She perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath her on the body of the tree. She stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of her round lips. I could see she was going to try to make this good. I focused on keeping the vital interest I felt out of my eyes.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from - the Quileutes, I mean?" she began.

"Not really," I admitted.

"Well there are a lot of stories, dating back to the floods and how Noah and his ark saved the native lands from destruction. Then there's the story of how our ancestors ascended from wolves."

"Then there's the story about the cold ones." Her voice dropped.

"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." She rolled his eyes.

"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf-well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one."

I stared at her earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.

"So you see," Jackie continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did - they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." She winked at me.

"If they weren't dangerous, then why... ?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let her see how seriously I was considering her ghost story.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." She deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into her tone.

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."

I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Swans? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No." She paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."

She must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by her story. She smiled, pleased, and continued.

"Three people according to my great-grandfather, two girls and one boy." She was fighting a smile.

"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"

She smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers," she replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."

I stared out at the rough surf after she answered, not sure what my face was exposing.

"You have goose bumps," she laughed delightedly.

"You're a good storyteller," I complimented her, still staring into the waves.

"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."

I couldn't control my expression enough to look at her yet. "Don't worry, I won't give you away."

"I guess I just violated the treaty," she laughed.

"I'll take it to the grave," I promised, and then I shivered.

"Seriously, though, don't say anything to Carlisle. He told my dad just how much he disregards the way people talk about the Swans on the Res."

"I won't, of course not."

"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" she asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry. I still hadn't looked away from the ocean.

I turned and smiled at her as normally as I could.

"No. I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" I held up my arm, seeing my hairs standing up on end as well.

"Cool." She smiled.

And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking toward us.

"There you are, Edward," Jessica called in relief, waving her arm over her head.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Jackie asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Jessica's voice. I was surprised it was so obvious.

"No, definitely not," I whispered. I was tremendously grateful to Jackie, and eager to make her as happy as possible. I winked at her, carefully turning away from Jessica to do so. She smiled, elated by my inept flirting.

"So when I get my license..." she began.

"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." I felt guilty as I said this, knowing that I'd used her. But I really did like Jackie. She was someone I could easily be friends with.

Jessica had reached us now, with Mike still a few paces back. I could see her eyes appraising Jacob, and looking satisfied at her obvious youth.

"Where have you been?" she asked, though the answer was right in front of her.

"Jackie was just telling me some local stories," I volunteered. "It was really interesting."

 **Bella's PoV**

I had to restrain myself all day, waiting for the sun to go down, before I was free to walk the streets like normal human again, well at least look like a normal human. I believe Emmett and Rose grew tired of my constant worry over Edward, once I was satisfied, making sure my thirst was completely quenched, I was back perched in the same tree as this morning.

I waiting hours, sitting up there like a rock, watching as each car passed by. The wind would blow leaves around my face, and making the branch underneath me rock from its force. I used my power to fill my boredom, making leaves hover from the ground reach ten feet off the ground as it hovers in front of my eyes, before I released it from my minds grip, letting it sway left and right, back to the ground.

The urge to cross the treaty line grew with each turn of the small handle on my watch. Night grew darker, and I grew anxious, knowing deep inside that something was wrong. Edward had a hold over me that I only realise when I am away from him. His tantalizing scent pains me everyday, as I fight to control myself from attacking him from my next meal. But there's a new hunger inside of me. A hunger to see his smile, his bright muddy eyes, the temptation to place his hand against my face, to feel his warmth and how soft his skin would feel against my cold marble skin.

I could never live out such fantasies. If he knew what kind of monster I was he wouldn't want anything to do with me. He would be frightened for his life. Little does he know his life ended the day he arrived in this little town. Every day he is near me, he is one step closer to death. But I've given up with the hope of staying away with him. I'm a self creature, and he is my mate. I crave everything about him.

When my ears hear the violent roar of an engine, my body tightens like I'm hunting again. I see the rusty red truck drive past the gap in the trees, and catch the quickest glimpse of Edward driving in the passenger seat.

My body springs to life, jumping to the next tree which is yards away, yet it felt like the distance of a hop. I continue to jump from tree to tree. My ears following the sound of the roaring truck, as it does its best to barrel down the empty, twisting roads.

I watch in the darkness of the forest surrounding his house, as Edward gets out of his truck, walking over to the front door. Nearing closer, I walk around the back of the house and I look through the living room window seeing a woman with honey coloured hair, her head down focusing on the magazine in her hands.

"Afternoon mum," Edward greets walking to the room, with his coat removed. My body relaxes simply by hearing the sound of his voicing filling my ears. My eyes gaze through the material of the thin closed curtains and the glass, I can see the jumper he's wearing hugging to his chest, and his jeans hanging on his hips.

"Oh, your back late, did you have fun?" she asks him, putting her magazine down and giving him her undivided attention.

It's weird watching a normal interaction between a family. I don't remember me and Emmett being like this with mother and father. Its all a blur really, when I try to remember that far into my old past, everything becomes blurry then the memory fades away into the darkness.

"Yeah, it was fun, actually I'm feeling really tired so if you don't mind I would like to go to bed?" Edward announces standing up and stretching. I can read his face, and I can see by how bright and awake his eyes are he is lying.

"Don't you want something to eat?" His mum questions him about to stand, but Edward puts his hands on her shoulders stopping her.

"No, no. I'll get a snack, I'm not really in the mood for an entire meal." He tells, her already walking towards the kitchen, his mum shakes her head like she is not even surprised by his answer.

"Night mum." He calls out, and I hear his footsteps making there way to the second floor.

"Night honey." She calls out resuming her position by picking up her magazine.

I'm glad Edward his safe and back home. in fact I am in pure relief that he is here away from those wolves. He seemed to have a good time with his friends, which sui what really mattered. I look down at the ground telling my self once again that he is fine and that I should go home. I will my body forward, but I stop in my tracks as I get to the forest edge.

I shouldn't do this its an invasion of privacy.

My body goes without my will, urging me up into the tree opposite the side of the house, where Edwards windows looks out over the forest. I hide behind a well bloomed branch, creating a hidden mask over me, dragging me further into the darkness.

I watch him, sit at his computer, his fingers eagerly type on the keyboard, as he waits for it to load. He sits back in his seat, before he gets up and I hear the click of a button as he turns his stereo on. A farmila band fills my ears, and I smile listening along to the quiet hum of the music in the background, when he returns to his seat he's smiling, before he stops, and his head slowly turns in my direction, eyes meeting directly with mine. I thought he'd saw me. But he looks away with the same smile as before.

I need to leave.


End file.
